Five Nights at Freddy's 4
ive Nights at Freddy's 4 is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Scott Cawthon, and the fourth installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is believed that the game is a prequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, speculated to take place in 1983, chronologically being the first game in the series. Alternatively, it is also speculated that the game is set in 1987. The fourth game deviates from previous games in many ways - instead of having a Monitor to ward away animatronics, the player must instead check the Doors, Closet, and the Bed and utilize a Flashlight and doors to ward away any nightmare animatronics outside of the Bedroom. On October 31st, 2015, Scott added a non-canon important update, known as the Halloween Update, that reskinned Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica to pumpkin-like animatronics, and replaced three animatronics, (Plushtrap, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare) with three new ones, (Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne) respectively. Summary This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6 AM by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end. Halloween Update On October 15, 2015, the first teaser for the Halloween Update was added, featuring the head of a jaw-less and nose-less "Halloween" Nightmare Bonnie, known as a "Jack-o-Bonnie". On October 20, 2015, Scott published the second teaser featuring Nightmare Balloon Boy. When brightened, it has a dark red text on the top, saying "HELLO?" On October 23, 2015, Scott uploaded the third teaser, which shows an image of the Freddy plush on what's possibly a darker version of the Bed. Brightening up this image will reveal a nightmare animatronic looking similar to The Puppet, who is called "Nightmarionne". On October 26, 2015, Scott uploaded the fourth teaser, which shows a pitch-black image with a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Brightening up this image will reveal Nightmare Mangle. On October 29, 2015, Scott uploaded the fifth and final teaser to the Halloween update, with shows the image changed to that of a still frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare, but her color scheme has been changed to a more orange shade rather than yellow. Furthermore, the same styled font text reads "SEE YOU SOON". The update was eventually released on the night of October 30, 2015, a day off of the original release. Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Stubs